1. Field
This present invention is for a structure within a printed circuit board that is used for the purposes of mitigating electrical coupling (crosstalk) between two adjacent high speed signals. In particular the present invention relates to a structure implemented in a printed circuit board, in a printed circuit board sub-lamination, or in a like coplanar structure that mitigates cross-coupling of adjacent, unique signals, as defined by an integrated circuit grid array
2. The Related Art
Crosstalk issues are addressed by the prior art in one of two ways. Method one uses differential signals (two signal paths) for each unique information path. A differential signal escape with tight electrical coupling natively provides good isolation. Method two surrounds each electrical signal escaping the integrated circuit with a return current path (additional pin), such as electrical ground or electrical power. This isolation pin on the integrated circuit shunts electro-magnetic energy away from adjacent pins.
While the aforementioned prior art methods both work extremely well they require a high manufacturing cost. Differential signals require two different signal paths and integrated circuit pins for each unique information path. Likewise in the second method, which provides a shunt path for electro-magnetic energy, a ground or power pin must be adjacent to every unique signal path/pin. In both prior art cases, the structures result in a significantly larger integrated circuit package. This drives cost. It would be desirable to provide a technology that provides for good high speed isolation in the printed circuit board which allows the integrated circuit manufacturer to sell their product more competitively without compromising performance.